


Creepypasta OneShots

by zaruna



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicide, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaruna/pseuds/zaruna
Summary: I posted these on wattpad and quotev too! I hope you enjoy i accept requests!





	1. Chapter 1

Detailed requests will be very much accepted! I will always do reader never a name or any specific details (hair colour ect) i will do either male or female or neutral!


	2. Ticci Toby

"Y'know? With the amount of salt you put on those things you'll die soon." A (h/c) girl sang. Toby looked at her and rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe that's the plan." He teased back receiving a giggle in response. She looked stunning with the way her hair fell around her face, the colour complimented her skin beautifully. Years after, Toby still couldn't believe he had gotten this gorgeous woman all to himself.

He threw the chips onto the plate before making his way to the couch, he let himself collapse onto the soft material as (Name) moved to sit besides him.

"What will we watch tonight?" She questioned as Toby moved to grab the remote. After he flicked through a few channels he landed on Scream, he looked towards (Name) to see an excited smile. She hated yet loved horrors, the adrenaline from a jump scare always had her excited.

_____________________________________________

Toby walked through the door, he noticed his two companions speaking in hushed whispers. 

"What're you talking about?" The two jumped in response, not having heard him walking. They looked at eachother, despite the masks they seemed pretty awkward.

"You don't always have to know whats going on, Toby." She said with a smile, wiggling her finger at him. "I know, but I'm nosy." (Name) just giggled.

"Nothing, we think boss has a new victim." New victim? Boss hadn't mentioned anything? (Name) gave a cringed smile before leaving the room, she never did like murder-talk. Toby cocked his head at the two, expecting them to go into detail.

"Uh, I think he's got a different one for you." Masky muttered awkwardly. Toby was confused, they were usually colder then ice. 

______________________________________

Toby was making his way through the forest, they had been right, boss did have a different job for him. This had confused him even more, why were they so awkward? Weren't they suppose to be big bad killers? 

He shook his head as he changed direction, opening his eye's had him jumping in surprise. "Jesus! You shouldn't do that." He gasped feeling his heart pound.

"I'm sorry, my love. You just seemed so puzzled." She spoke apologetically, her mouth forming perfectly with each word. He chuckled before hugging her and tousling her hair. 

"It's okay." They pulled away and (Name) linked their hands together. "Let's get you back then." She smiled, leading the way.

___________________________________

Toby sat in a chair watching as Ben jumped around shooting people on the T.V. (Name) sat besides him, she loved watching people play games.

"Hah! Well done Ben that was so cool!" She cheered clapping her hands, Toby let out a laugh. Ben shot him a confused look before turning around just in time to see his own death. The blond huffed, having the sudden urge to throw the controlled out the window. He shook himself out of it and started the game again, he couldn't be bothered hunting another one down. 

_______________________________

Masky and Hoodie sat opposite of Toby and (Name) who stood behind him with her hands holding his left shoulder, their posture quite serious. Both were concerned with the other.

"Look. There's no easy way to say this but fuck it." Masky said, sounding rather grouchy. Toby felt confusion fill him, what was going on? 

"What the fucks going on? You're always speaking to yourself, laughing to yourself and its getting fucking weird." He muttered. Toby felt confusion fill him before a soft hand moved from his shoulder to rub his arm softly. 

"It's (Name)." He spoke, Masky and Hoodie froze on the spot, barley a breath coming out. "She's dead." Masky almost shouted. Toby let out a laugh, confusing them even more. "Yeah, I know she is. Some people, after their Partner dies will continue to imagine them by their side. Except, she is there. Right here." He said putting a hand on top of hers, he could feel nothing but a slight chill from her hand.

"So what? Like Caspar the fucking ghost?" Hoodie shot out, Toby burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess like Caspar the ghost." If his mask was off, Toby would've guessed that his eyes would be wide and jaw would've dropped. He knew it sounded insane, but it was true. 

Masky got up and left, probably needing to process what the hell Toby was on about. Hoodie stared for a few seconds before following his partner.

_______________________________

He hadn't expected this, this had been the least of his worries because of what he was. But they knew something, and it was how to kill him. He lay on the ground, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he gasped for air. 

Is this what he had put people through? It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable, he could barley move his body racked with shakes. He could tell he was dying, he thought nothing scared him. He moved himself up onto his wrists, as his eyes adjusted to the move he caught it. (Name) smiling, holding a younger girls hand.

"Daddy! Come play!" She shouted, her small voice consuming Toby's ears from the carnage of the fighting. A smile filled his face, finally after four long painful years he gets to see his baby again. Before he knew it tears were streaming down his face as she ran to him.

"Daddy, you have to come!" She pleaded, her arms wrapped around small bear he had gotten for her 5th birthday. (Name) coughed behind her and gave her a stern stair, (Childs Name) sighed sadly.

"Or if you stay, you can go back." She muttered sadly, feeling tear brim in her eyes.Toby thought for a second, he had begged for this since the accident. He grabbed (C/N) by the hand. "Of course I'll come." He said rubbing her hand. 

He rose to his feet, and lead the small girl back over to (Name), she had a sad smile. He knew how much she wanted him to live his life. Yet fate had choosing8 this for him and he didn't want to leave. As he got next to her he grabbed her hand, motioning for her to lead the way. They walked a few steps before slowing and looking back, watching as everything he had know for the past years burned away. 

His friends had probably ended up with the same fate as him, luckily for the ghosts they should be fine. He turned his head back around and followed (Name) into a bright light.

A.N I got this idea from A Haunting on Hill House i take requests!


	3. Proxies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /my first request! I hope i did okay :3/

Hours seemed to pass with every blink. (Name) had been waiting in the same spot for the past four hours, he kept checking the clock inbedded in his skin.

Three minutes until he met his soulmate. Kinda of creepy it would be in a forest but there was nothing he could do to change that, he just hoped whoever it was wasnt some crazed person with an axe.

He had some horrid luck so he was honestly expecting it at thia point, they'd burst through the trees swinging it around, sending his head rolling.

He shook the thoughts away as a branch broke behind him, he turned himself so faat the world blurred for a few seconds.

Next thing he knew his clock blared loudly through the empty forest, his vision finally calmed an his eyes set on three taller men.

One has brown messy hair with massive goggles and a metal half mask blocking his face from view, he wore a dulled green and blue hoodie. He had two bloodied axes attached to his side.

The next wore a yellow hoodie, the difference was neither his hair nor features were visable. A black mask covered his face with stitched on red eyes and a frown, in his hand was a pipe.

The last was the tallest, he had brown hair also an a white mask with rather feminine feautures. He had on a light brown jacket.

(Name's) heart froze, it was a joke when he mentioned a murderer being his soulmate. The men all looked at their wrists before looking at eachother. (Name) couldnt believe it, not all their timers could've weny off could they?

The tallest walked forward and grabbed (Names) arm.

"You'll becoming with us."


	4. Bloody Painter

Everyday after class she'd sit with him for hours just watching. He fully knew she was there yet he never spoke a word to her. He'd seen her around school a lot, she was extremely bubbly and dare he say... Cute. Today her hair had been curled and fell loosely around her, she had on a pink skirt with suspenders and a white t shirt with a heart cutout on the front exposing some of her chest. Knee high white socks covered most of her leg an a pair of lace pink flats covered her feet.

Helen had admired her for a while, she was extremely beautiful. Her style contradicted his almost entirely black attire. He shook himself out of his thoughts and started packing up his supplies, he heard a very soft 'aw' come from the girl behind him. A small smile stretched across his lips as he threw his paints into his bag.

(Name) stood just as he finished packing, she turned around to leave before a voice stopped her. 

"Would you like a coffee?" A deep voice questioned, shivers wracked her body. His voice was like velvet, she turned around and looked towards him in surprise. 

"uhm, yeah I would love that!" She stuttered out, a large smile on her face. Helen grinned as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"How's Dens Coffee House for you?" She nodded excitedly in response, she waited as Helen made his way to her side. They fell into step quickly as they made their way to the small local coffee house. 

"So, what do you do?" Helen asked almost awkwardly, he'd never spoken properly to a girl much less ask one out. 

"Oh, I'm a hair stylist. I work mainly with colours though." Helen looked at her in surprise, she seemed so young to be a qualified hairdresser.

"You seem a little young?" He questioned, wincing slightly at his wording. (Name) hadn't seemed to care, just brushing it off.

"Yeah, I did it in school then moved immediately into the second year. I only just qualified." Helen made a small 'Oh' noise in response. With the way her hair was styled he should've guessed she was a hairdresser, a content smile light up her face as they continued with their journey. 

_______________________

Her laugh boomed around the coffee shop as he held the door open for her, small laughs leaving him as he watched her hunched over trying to walk. 

"And then she -I swear I've never seen someone so red!- she just stormed out. So angry. I did try to tell her that Asian hair was extremely hard to bleach." It seemed no matter what job you were in there would always be someone who thinks they know better, Helen thought to himself. 

They made their way to the counter, Helen rested his hands on the table squinting his eyes t see the menu. 

"Hi! Welcome, can I help you?" A cheery black haired male called towards them. "Hmm... Can I have an Americano? Two extra shots please." Helen ordered looking towards (Name) to see what she wanted.

"Uhh, can I have a caramel latte please?" Her soft voice asked, Helen's heart fluttered a little at the soft sound. The barista nodded and wrote their orders down on cups.

"Just take a seat it'll be right over!" He chirped starting on their orders. (Name) tried to pay but Helen quickly handed over a note telling the barista to keep the rest. (Name) thanked him a million times on the way to the table.

"Thank you so much, I've been passed this place a million times but I've never stopped in." Helen waved off her thank's. 

"Don't worry, and really? I come here a lot. It's quiet." The barista walked over and placed both their coffee's down in-front of them. "I hope you enjoy!" He chirped before leaving to go back behind the counter.

(Name) blew on her coffee, it smelled delicious. She took a tentative sip, the taste amazed her. It wasn't like any coffee she'd ever had. "Wow! It's amazing Helen!" She cheered, taking another sip. Helen laughed as he took a drink of his own.

"Oh! You never told me what it was you did." she questioned Helen. Helen swallowed deeply, his hand running through his hair. "I sell my art, it doesn't make much. Just enough to pay the bills." His response seemed to be off, (Name) just shrugged. 

They had spent about three hours talking back and forth in the coffee shop before they were asked to leave due to it being closing time. Helen had offered to walk (Name) home and she gladly took the offer due to the murders that had been happening lately,  luckily they had made it to her front door no harm to come.

"Hey, maybe we could exchange numbers?" She asked, looking hopeful. "I don't actually have a phone but, you can give me a time and I'll come see you?" (Name) was a little confused, everyone had a phone now. Again she shrugged it off. "How about tomorrow? Around five?" Helen nodded, writing it down on his arm.

"It's a date."


	5. Masky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A.N I hope you enjoy heh.. I kinda got this from Falling Down by Lil Peep an XXX

He watched as they wandered about, cleaning here and there. Their skin was glowing in the light of the kitchen, Masky shook his head flinging raindrops everywhere. It was a horrible night but he couldn't help himself, their beauty was certainly something to write home about.

The way their (H/c) flew around as they walked was breath taking. He'd fallen hopelessly in love with them, he'd visit every night. Just to watch them as they went on with their daily life. Sometimes when he came at night he'd watch as the tears dripped down their cheeks, each chasing the other as if they were in a race. His heart would ache for them, someone who was so beautiful and so kind didn't deserve to feel so horrid. 

He'd take it away if he could, it was rather ironic. He, who usually gave the pain was mourning over someone who was receiving it. He twitched out as a loud voice boomed out, calling him for his duty. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay and look a little bit longer. He let out a sigh before turning around and running off into the woods.

______________

That was the night he had regretted for years, every night the (H/C) beauty would wander into his mind. They wouldn't leave him alone, yet when they came they never spoke a word. Or looked at him in disgust for not helping them, they would have a wonderful smile spread across their face. It would be filled with nothing but love and adoration. They had taken their own life that night and ever since his heart had been full of regret. Regret he didn't stay, regret he hadn't shown himself earlier. Then maybe, just maybe he could show them that they were loved.

He could remember every detail of when he return the next night. The lights had been on but he couldn't find them. He had decided to be brave and go in to check it out, the bathroom had been a sight of horrors. Blood had been everywhere along with some tablets. His heart had shattered that night, funnily enough it had been a beautiful day that day. The first one in months, it had been a deary time full of rain and fog. 

He wished he had gotten to know their, got to know their loves and hates. How she liked her coffee, their favorite snack. Yet he felt empty, they weren't there to tell him their loves and hates, to tell him what they thought about at three o'clock in the morning when they couldn't sleep. Or why they had done this, what had driven them to take their life in such a violent and horrific way. 

It appeared that that would have been their last beautiful day as the rain and fog had returned. Masky stared out of the window watching as rain splattered in every direction. He had first seen them when it was raining, they were staring outside their window, wrapped up in blankets. Masky had never seen someone look so.. Perfect.

He deeply wished they had got to watch the rain falling down together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //A.N Death  
> i hope u enjoy \o/ quote by Conny Cernik.

//A.N death 

Every night he'd sneak through the dark corridors, his steps as light as a feather. He always made sure to never wake anyone, a mouse would be jealous. Toby had never believed in love before (Name). He'd seak them out everynight, theyd press against eachother so tight. It was almost as if they were afraid to be seperated.

Truth was Toby had every right to be afraid, as did (Name). Yet he couldn't help himself, everyday was a step closer to a bomb going off. He was selfish and it was going to ruin them both in the end.

He came to their door and slowly pushed it open, they'd always leave the door open so he could make less noise. He slid in behind them, his armd wrapping around them. He'd squeeze them tight as he closed his eyes, he use to lay awake all night. Now he sleeps so soundly, every night with them is the best sleep he will ever have.

A night where everything can shut off. A night where there were no voices, no noise. 

______________________

After that night he left just before anyone could have awoken, sneaking out the window as if they were rebelious teenagers. And suppose they were, always sneaking around and hiding. Hiding their love from the world as it was something that could never be accepted.

If her parents knew they'd throw on an instant ban, the news hadn't been shy on plastering his face around. He should've know better, he had the exact same memo as he did with his father. His first kill, he could never forget. 

He had visited another town after staying at (Names) he needed to throw the cops off. Masky and Hoodie had been getting angsty as the police presents had started picking up. 

He sighed as he booted open the door, he came face to face with Masky and Hoodie. His eyebrow raised as he eye'd them up, they seemed weird. 

"It's been taken care of." Masky said as he left. Toby felt his heart drop, they couldn't be meaning them? Toby stepped backwards before bolting out the door, he ran as fast as he could through the forest. Their cabin becoming smaller and smaller, his breath showed in the air due to the light frost that decorated the forest. 

He finally came closer to the edge, closer to theirs. Before he could get any closer he watched as police men were clearing up tape, his stomach felt heavy. He felt sick. This couldn't be. After the cop car had moved he ran towards the house, using the rusty pipe to climb. They hated when he did this, always chasting him for being dangerous. His head peered over the window. There her mother sat, trying to clean up the blood. Toby's eyes watered.

"Hell sent us the most evil disease, and humans call it love."


	7. Eyeless Jack

Her smile could light up a room, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. She was watching Friends on the t.v and she'd let out a loud giggle every now and then. 

"I'm so fuckin' happy you're alive." Jack mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her smile almost doubled in size, a warm feeling spread through his chest. His hand gently wrapped around her cheek as he pulled her in closer for a kiss. Her lips were as soft as silk, he could spend all day kissing those lips of hers.

He loved these days, when they could just sit around together. Forgetting the rest of the world and its horrors. He pulled away, she gave him another smile before horror struck her face. Jacks eyebrows raised in worry, were his eyes leaking again? He thought it didn't bother her.

"Fuck! The Chicken!" She ran through to the kitchen screaming. Jack's face must have looked so confused before his brain had caught up to him and he started bubbling with laughter. He got up ad walked through to the kitchen to see her with her face pressed against the counter as the chicken smoked near her. 

"Take out?" Jack quested, he received a nod in response. He grabbed her phone from the living room before bringing up the Dominoes app and placing his order, he had no need to ask as she got the same every time. "Done." He said as he leaned against the door joining the kitchen and living room.

She pulled herself off the table and shot him a sad look. "I really wanted to make you something nice." She pouted. Jack let out a laugh, human food didn't do anything for him except taste nice. 

"Don't worry, you can treat me next time." He smirked. "If i don't burn it that is." Came her sarcastic reply. Jack laughed before walking over to her and pulling her into a big hug.


	8. Ben Drowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A.N gore and suicide please be caution!

They had their head buried in their arms, sobbing their heart out. They wanted it to end. It had been the talk all over school. 'Hey have you heard about Ben?' 'Did you know there's a haunted game going around.' 'I spoke to him on cleverbot.' 

They had just wanted to see for themself, there could be no way it was real. Ghosts weren't real. That was what they had told themself. They couldn't have been more wrong, they were so very wrong. It started a week ago, at first the T.V would randomly come on or their phone would die at full battery. Then came texts, they were so twisted so full of malice and evil.  

Not long after that started they had started getting phone calls, at first it was just hang ups. They had just figured their was someone out there that really hated them, but then the phone calls had screaming. Voices so full of pain and hurt it sent (Name's) head to dangerous places. Staying up all night so they wouldn't have to hear the screams fill their nightmares.

They hadn't slept in four days, hallucinations filled their eyes. They'd see shadows moving around, things wouldn't be where they had left them. Lights would flicker ominously whenever they entered a room. Faces would sometimes appear, a boy whos eyes were red and full of evil. Eye's that bled non stop, the blood started filling their dreams whenever they would pass out from exhaustion and they even started filling their waking hours. 

They hadn't been to their classes in weeks and the letters kept pilling up, they didn't bother reading them already knowing they had been kicked out. It had been two months since it had all started, they were so tired and so so worn out. Barley even having the energy to eat or drink. 

They pulled their head out of their arms, stood, almost numbly as if it was someone else in control of their body. They made their way to the kitchen, they couldn't do it anymore. The horrors they were seeing was unreal, it had to stop. They stood infront of the cabinet under the sink, their gaze was empty. They pulled the doors open and grabbed the bleach. They let their body fall to the floor, sitting as they unscrewed the cap. 

They took a deep breath before throwing their head back and drinking as fast as they could. It felt like their body was on fire, the bleach burned their throat so badly they wondered how it wasn't pouring out. The bottle dropped from their hands as they moved to quickly wrap around their neck. It felt like they were being choked by fire, their breath came out in horrible raspy gasps. Their body fell backwards, the pain in their head didn't register over the horrible burning in their throat. 

They started coughing, blood filled up their throat. Their body tried to puke it out, yet because of the position they were in their body couldn't choke it up. The blood pooled up over their lips, dripping down the sides of their face. Their eyes focused on a figure standing above them, those horrid bloody eyes staring down at them with a wolfish grin. Their eyes widened and they tried to sit up, they barley had the chance before their body shut down. Everything went dark for a while before a light appeared.

Warmth spread through their cold body as they walked towards it.


	9. Smile Dog

Everyday the odd looking dog would show up on their door step, every day they would feed him. They had tried cleaning him up once but the dog had jumped out the bath and ran off, he returned the next day as if nothing had happened. He very clearly had some issues with baths. They had to admit, he was rather unique in appearance. All around he looked like a very typical husky, the red fur and the smile threw that idea in the bin at first.

As they spent more and more time with him, they realized he just wanted a company. And food, lots of food. He was always begging, even when they were eating something like an apple. He clearly had a horrible past and all they wanted was to give him a brighter future. They'd let him do his disappearing stunts because he always seemed to find his way back.

Currently (Name) sat on the couch, their legs up on the table. Smile had his head comfortably rested on their slouched stomach. The human was very comfy, he loved the feeling of their hands running through his fur. It always left him feeling content and happy. An emotion he hadn't experienced in what seemed like forever.

This human had given him more joy in a few months then he'd had in almost a decade. For that he would be grateful, so in return for this happiness they gave him, he'd protect them from everything and anything he could. He was always alert, he knew what crept in the darkness at night. What happened during the witching hours, he himself lurked in the darkness and had seen plenty of monsters.

As long as his presence was know here, they'd be safe. Nothing ever tred on anything else's territory.

//A.N Another request! Hopefully you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

I just started a fanfic called Warden of The Heart its a ticci toby x reader id be very honored if you'd check it out! P.s sorry for not posting ive being going thru sum stuff n am doing assessment after assessment! There will be a one shot either tonight or tomorrow!


	11. Ben Drowned

He was the human imbodiment of cruelty, everywhere he went he brought horror and torture. At least, he use to. There was one person that he had sworn he gave his last heart beat to. Althought that couldn't be right, at least that was what he would tell himself. His heart had been cold and unmoving for years, there was no way a human had given him another with just a look.

They radiated beauty. When the light hit their soft skin, he swore there had to be a God. Yet he believed it was false, he had died. A horrible painful death, what God could let someone do that to a child? His mouth tasted suddenly bitter, a different taste to lake water.

He couldn't decide what he liked better. But with them he knew. He knew he liked them so much better. Their hair flew around them like a halo when they turned too quick, it would have made angels cry.

So he got them, and they fell for him. They fell hard for him. (E/C) eyes would sparkle after he caught their eyes, their eyes held so much life. So much soul inside.

And when they first kissed, he tasted something else he liked besides the water from the lake. 

The way they held onto his shoulder after begging him for what must have been hours to dance with them. And they held on tightly to each other and swayed all night long.

Yet there were days when their eyes couldn't sparkle, when their smile was fake and shattered. He would be reminded that he wasn't the only thing broken, and so he'd take over. He'd help get them through the days or even weeks when they couldn't eat. When they couldn't speak he'd read them like a book and do whatever it is they'd ask. 

They leaned towards him if they wanted him to stay close, yet when it was really dark he'd sit by the bed and watch as they became skin and bones. A hollow shell of something that had lighten up his life. And when they had finally healed themself up, gaining weight and throwing around smiles, they'd watch as he took his turb to crumble into pieces of something that so desperatley wanted to be whole.

They'd comb his hair, pulling out never ending twigs and leaves. They'd clean the bloody tears and scars away as he lay there, wishing to be truly dead.

And then the cycle would start all over again, she had thought of it being toxic. Yet he helped them during the worst times and they would return the favour. There were odd times when they'd lay together, hollow and empty. Two restless spirits unhappy together, it brought a tiny bit of comfort knowing they weren't alone.


	12. Firebrand

(Name) sat in their room, staring off into space. They had their head in the clouds more often then not. "Hello." The sudden voice had them jumping out of their skin, eyes darted over to where the voice had came from. White dots stared at them from a shadowy figure. Their breath caught in their throat, fear filling their body. Their face must have painted the picture of horrified as the shadow seemed to almost frown.

"I didn't mean to scare you.. You looked upset." His voice was deep, yet soft. (Name's) eyebrows furrowed, they must hallucinating. There was no way that a shadow was talking to them, (Name) figured they had dived into the deepest pit of insanity. "You're not real." They whispered.

"Oh but i am, I've been watching you for a while now. You always seem sad." (Name) thought for a second. 'Do I really always seem upset?' They didn't really feel upset, they just daydreamed a lot. The shadow moved along the wall, to get closer. (Name's) eyes darted up causing him to freeze in his place. "Sorry." The shadow apologized.

(Name) slowly got up, they moved closer to the shadow man. They moved their hand closer, meaning to touch him. A puzzled expression ran over their features as they came into contact with the wall. Right. He wasn't real. They may as well play along, they had nothing better to do.

"Whats your name then?" Their voice was soft. "It's Firebrand." He replied, almost cheerfully. (Name) told him their name, still in an almost dazed voice. "Why do you watch me?" They asked, suddenly remembering what he had said. "You're beautiful, I can't help it." He flashed a smile, full of white gleaming teeth. Suddenly a panicked expression covered his face. 

"I need to go." Before you could even blink, he was gone. Nothing there to prove he had ever been there in the first place.


End file.
